This invention concerns a high power factor electronic stabilizer with a protection circuit, and in particular one which does not use a conventional LC wave filter, is able to obtain more than a 0.98 power factor, has greatly reduced weight, eliminates the noise that ordinary conventional LC filters have, reduces waste of electricity, prevents breakdowns caused by lamp malfunctions, and has a higher service life and higher quality.
A known conventional electronic stabilizer shown in FIG. 1 comprises a low frequency LC filter circuit 10, a bridge rectifier 11, and an electrolytic capacitor 12 for filtering wave, and a DC-AC altering circuit 13, and a driving lamp 14 electrically combined together. This stabilizer uses only the electrolytic capacitor 12 for charging and discharging and filtering low frequencies, so noise always appears in it, and additionally the current phase may advance farther than the voltage phase as shown in FIG. 2 so that its power factor may drop as low as 0.6, evidently wasting electricity. Besides, there in no protective device in the conventional stabilizer so that the circuit of the stabilizer and the lamp produce a large current in case of the lamp 14 malfunctions allowing transistors 130, 131 to be burned. Therefore, breakage of the lamp results in breakage of the stabilizer, which is not economical.